Mr. Happy
Stephanie Johnson (sister) Samantha Robertson (first wife) Chell Johnson (second wife) Samantha Johnson (daughter) † Sam Sinister (adoptive daughter) }}Nathan Johnson is a career criminal, assassin and antihero from the universe designated "Earth-2". He is an alternative universe counterpart of Mr. Sinister and eventually takes up the identity during a later part of his life. Following his abandonment of the Mr. Sinister persona, he takes on the role of a psychopathic terrorist and criminal Mr. Happy. Biography Backstory Nathan Johnson was one of many human slaves forced to live under the rulership of a multidimensional alien empire known as the Combine (or Universal Union). He became involved with a mysterious benefactor known as The G-Man, who hired Nathan to assassinate rebellion leader Gordon Freeman and to destroy the leader of the Combine. Nathan soon came into conflict with G-Man, who turned out to actually be using Nathan as a pawn for his own gain. Nathan prevented from G-Man from taking over the Combine for himself, and ended up banishing the alien empire from his reality. Over the next few years Nathan was involved in many conflicts that came upon earth following the Combine's defeat. Overtime his personality grew darker and he constantly fought with his dark side. Despite killing the "bad guys", Nathan learned that he wasn't doing it as a noble deed, but as a means for him to relish in murder and chaos. Nathan was elected the leader of the Resistance Government, and led a war against a new invading race of aliens known as the Race X. Shortly after defeating them, he stepped down from the position. His biggest conflict was with an organisation known as "The Company", who created teleportation and universe jumping technology in a bid to rule the multiverse. During this conflict Nathan's daughter Samantha was murdered by a cult working for the Company. ''Sinister and Company During his war with the Company, Nathan finds himself in conflict with an alternative universe version of himself by the name of Mr. Sinister, who has crossed over into his reality after striking a deal with the Company. Nathan is drawn to Mr. Sinister's spree of abductions in the Industrial District of his hometown City 17, with the victims being turned into mutated monsters known as "Prowloers" - a new weapon for the Company. Mr. Sinister becomes aware of Nathan's presence and researches him. Mr. Sinister contacts Nathan to meet him on a rooftop in the city, where Nathan sees Mr. Sinister has a daughter similar looking to Samantha (named Sam for short). Mr. Sinister introduces himself to Nathan and explains who he is, and tries to convince him to join the Company. Nathan refuses, and Sinister plans to murder Sam in order to traumatise Nathan a second time. But this plan is foiled when another parallel version of Nathan and Sinister (also named Nathan) sneaks up and attacks Sinister, leading to him falling from the roof and to his death. Aftermath After the death of Mr. Sinister, Nathan and the resistance continued their war with the Company, which resulted in the death of their leader Derek Robertson at Nathan's hands. Nathan finally destroyed the Company after killing their true mastermind - a resurrected Gordon Freeman, and afterwards found himself going on the run. Steelport Nathan moves to Steelport to be with his girlfriend Michelle and their daughter Emily. When Cyrus Temple attacks Steelport in an attempt to wipe out the Saints (after framing them for a terrorist attack on a beloved statue), Michelle and Emily are killed in the process and Nathan badly injured, resulting in facial damage. He spends months in hospital, and the trauma snaps his mind and causes him to create a new personality named "Mr. Sinister", based off his alternative universe counterpart he killed a couple of years previously. Death Following the loss of his sanity, Mr. Sinister was unable to deal with his horrible activities and subsequently overdosed in his penthouse in Steelport. Purgatory Instead of being sent to Heaven or Hell, Mr. Sinister was sent to purgatory where he lived in complete isolation and forced to relive his past regrets. He spent at least eight months in purgatory, which to him felt like eight hundred years. When Prince Jack traveled through the different dimensions, he crossed into Mr. Sinister's domain, where a depressed Mr. Sinister urged Jack to "save Samantha". Murders Committed *Derek Robertson *Gordon Freeman *Himself - Suicide Assisted *Mr. Sinister Gallery Mr Sinister with his crew.png|Mr Sinister with his gang Nathan Earth 2.png|Mr. Sinister trapped in Purgatory Nathan Johnson.jpg|Nathan back in "normal" times Multiple Nathans.jpg Mr Sinister.png|As Mr Sinister Notes *Nathan is an original character who originates from a fan-fiction ''Half-Life 2 series by the user NathanJohnson, in which he appears as the antihero and one of the main protagonists. *Like the original Mr. Sinister, this one's appearance is based off Black Mask from the Batman comic books. Trivia *Nathan is a fan of the Saints Row franchise in his own universe. Appearances *''Sinister and Company'' *''Steelport'' Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Player Characters Category:Villains Category:Vigilantes Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Johnson Universe Category:Deceased